Twisted Love
by Deadblackkat
Summary: what if Hichigo fell in love with someone? what would happen when Mating season begins at the same time? HichiXOC, IchiRuki.
1. Opening

"Hey, king... king... KING!" Hichigo yelled into the sleeping teen's ear. When that didn't work, a devious grin spread on his face and he licked the orange-haired teen's ear.

"ARG! HICHIGO!" Ichigo yelled at the white version of himself. "Don't wake me up like that!"

"Like wha'? This?" Hichigo licked the teen's ear again.

"Stop!" Ichigo tried to punch his twin's face, but with no avail. Hichigo just smirked and laughed.

"Aww... King is sensitive... come on! It's Rukia's birthday!"

"I forgot about that!" Ichigo got out of his bed and changed. "Let's get her a present." Ichigo didn't wait for an answer when he dragged Hichigo out of the room and to the mall. "What should we get her?"

"I dunno... she's YOUR girlfriend..." Hichigo scoffed and put his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Well, you would know what to get someone when you like someone."

"Then why don't 'cha know what to get her?"

"I was asking for your opinion." Ichigo started to walk backwards to better face his twin.

"Tch... yeah..." Hichigo looked ahead and saw a group of people attacking a single girl with white hair and wearing a torn skirt. "I'll be right back... gotta take ma anger out on sumthin..." He ran ahead and heard part of the conversation the men were having with the cornered girl.

"What's a beauty like you doing out here without an escort?" One man looked at her.

"Shut-up! I can do what I want!" the girl said. When the five men inched closer, she punched one of them in the face, which angered the other four men.

"You're going to pay for that, Bitch!" One man grabbed her arm, but found himself tossed into a lamppost.

"Don't touch me, TRASH!" She said.

"Fucking Bitch!" one man said, with the other two men ganged up on her, and she was held down by them, still struggling. "Now let's see what's under that skirt of yours..."

"Bastard! Don't touch me!" she bit his hand and that's when Hichigo had enough and punched the man and kicked the other two off the girl.

"Dumb-asses! If ya wanna fight, fight someone that can take ya on!" Hichigo said, determined.

"Damn... it's Hichigo... Let's get outta here!" with that, the five men got up and ran. Sometimes Hichigo enjoyed his reputation of being the toughest one around, and if you fight him, you're as good as dead.

"Thanks..." The girl said, and Hichigo held out his hand to help her up. Her golden eyes looking into his.

"Wow... ya got eyes like mine!" Hichigo was surprised. "What'cha name?"

"Hitomi. Hara Hitomi. I just moved here."

"Well, Hitomi, looks like ya can hold ya own in a fight!"

"I know I can. I have to." Hitomi looked sad and then brightened up. "See ya!"

"Wait!" Hichigo grabbed Hitomi's shoulder and she turned around. "Well, ya could be attacked at any minute, so why don't 'cha stay with me for a bit?"

"Fine." Hichigo didn't want to admit it, but finding someone like him that can fight really peaked his interest. Hitomi and Hichigo went back towards where Ichigo was, and the teen's jaw dropped at the sight of the girl with his hollow.

"W-Who's she?" Ichigo stuttered.

"This is Hitomi, she's going ta be with me for a while, is that alright, king?"

"F-Fine..." Secretly, Ichigo was jealous that his hollow got a girl in just ten minutes. "Well, let's go get a present for Rukia!" the three walked towards the mall again and eventually got there. Ichigo ran off somewhere, leaving just Hichigo and Hitomi alone in the crowded mall. Hichigo pulled Hitomi into a department store.

"Pick out a new outfit... can't have ya walking around like ya were just raped..." Hitomi nodded and looked around the shelves. She disappeared into the dressing room and came back out in a black t-shirt and black jeans. She walked over to Hichigo, whom finally got a good look at her. She was about 5'8, long white hair, big bust (probably could put Matsumoto to shame in a few years), and pale as a... well, as a hollow, like he is. Hichigo suspected she was one, except that she didn't have the black where the white of her eyes should be (unless she was in a gigai made for that, but then he would've heard about her from Ichigo, whom hears it from Renji, whom stays at Urahara's shop). She caught his looks and looked back at the person that saved her: he was lean, probably really muscular. He had spiky, white hair and eyes like hers. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, and oddly resembled that orange teen she saw earlier.

"Are you related to that teen earlier?" She broke the silence.

"Huh? Yeah... he's my... umm... twin."

"He's your twin?"

"Yeah, but I was born an albino, so we look a bit different."

"I see..." Hitomi looked around when her keen ears heard the running of feet in their direction. Ichigo came bounding towards them holding a bag.

"Found the perfect gift for her." Ichigo said.

"Good, now we can leave." Hichigo crossed his arms and walked out, Hitomi following close behind. Ichigo saw this, and chuckled a bit. 'those two are made for each-other... we gotta get them together somehow... maybe then Hichigo would stop trying to kill me.' Ichigo thought, and ran to catch up to the two albinos.

*** Ichigo's house***

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Rukia!" everyone yelled as Rukia walked in. Rukia was shocked and happy at the same time. Ichigo walked up to her and plopped his gift in her hand before kissing her on the lips.

"That's for you..." Rukia looked at the small box in her hand and opened it to find a necklace of a bunny holding a strawberry. She gasped a bit then proceeded to put it on before hugging Ichigo.

"I love it!" she said. "Where's Hichigo?" she asked when she noticed the albino wasn't around. Ichigo shrugged, then the two went to look for Hichigo. They opened the door to Ichigo's bedroom to see Hichigo kissing Hitomi on the lips. The two looked in shock, then shut the door. "Ichigo, who was that?"

"Apparently Hichigo's girlfriend... just met her today."

"And they are already kissing? That's strange..."

"Yeah, it sorta is..." Ichigo couldn't hide the smirk on his face. 'maybe now Hichigo will finally leave me alone...'

*** Few minutes back with Hichigo and Hitomi***

"Thank you again for saving me..." Hitomi said.

"Ehh, it was no problem. Besides, I was going to beat them up anyway. You just happened to be there."

"I know, but still..." Hitomi had a weird look in her eyes and she suddenly grabbed Hichigo's arm and practically dragged him into Ichigo's room.

"H-Hey! What are ya doing?" Hichigo was still in shock from the force behind her drag. "Why'd ya pull me in..." He was cut short when Hitomi's lips were placed on his in a kiss. He tried to break away, when she took the opportunity of him just talking and slid her tongue into his mouth. Hichigo couldn't exactly do anything. When she stopped, Hichigo just stared at her. "No-one makes me the Uke!" With that, Hichigo kissed Hitomi back and took her shock as a chance to do the same thing she did to him, only carefully mapping her mouth with his tongue. When he stopped, they were both out of breath, and they just sat there looking at each-other. Hitomi looked down and started to cry.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she said, and Hichigo was confused. He lifted her face to look him in the eyes.

"What are ya sorry for?" He asked and wiped away a few of her tears.

"I'm sorry..." She took her head and knocked the unsuspecting Hichigo out cold, then jumped on the windowsill, the cool night air blowing her hair into her face.. "I can't do this... I'm a hollow... I'm not supposed to fall in love..." the tears continued running down her face as she cast one last glance at Hichigo, then left.

***Later***

"Urg... that hurt..." Hichigo sat up to see Rukia and Ichigo looking at him.

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"I dunno... I don't remember..." Hichigo rubbed the back of his neck and winced in pain. Ichigo saw this and tried to get a better look at it.

"She knocked you out... but why?" Ichigo gently touched the bruise.

"Stop... can ya just leave me alone?" Hichigo said and started to disappear. He left and went back into Ichigo's inner world.

"Hichigo, get back out here!"

'Leave me the hell alone, Ichigo.' Ichigo knew this was bad, for his hollow never called him by his name unless he was really pissed or really wanted to be left alone. Ichigo let out a sigh and sat on his bed. There was no getting to his hollow like this... he had to go into his inner world. He laid on his bed and shut his eyes, trying to get into his inner world.

***Ichigo's inner world***

"**sob sob...**" Ichigo heard his hollow... crying? He walked over to the white figure and put his hand on his shoulder. "**Why'd she leave? Why? I thought she liked me...**" Hichigo was crying his eyes out (completely OOC, but I DON'T CARE!). Ichigo tried to comfort his hollow when Zangetsu appeared.

"_She did, it was just that she thought you were human._" Zangetsu explained.

"**Thought I was human? Why would that matter?**" Hichigo looked up at Zangetsu.

"I get it... she was a hollow... she really liked you, but felt she couldn't be with you..." Ichigo stood up and brushed off his jeans. "She was trying to protect you."

"**Didn't mean she had to kiss me then hit me...**" Hichigo complained, but stopped crying. "**And if she is a hollow, then that means... oh crap...**" Hichigo got up and started pacing. "**She wasn't going to do... THAT... was she? Damn... I thought there was a bit more time... well, this sucks...**"

"What sucks?" Ichigo was confused.

"**It's that time of year, and apparently she chose me, and, unconsciously, I chose her...**"

"Zangetsu, do you understand ANYTHING he's saying?"

"_I do, it's the time of year when hollow's mate._" Zangetsu looked at the emotional Hichigo, running around screaming. Ichigo looked at Hichigo and sweat-dropped. "_It's the only time of the year when hollows above the Gillian level mate with each-other. Apparently, since Hichigo hasn't done this before, he is new to the effects. During this time, hollow's become irrational and temporarily regain emotions. They pretty much fall in love with the first thing with even a hint of Reatsu._"

"Then why didn't he implant on me or Rukia?"

"_He went under the effects of it when he saw Hitomi. She probably was the same._"

"Ah..."

"**WAAH!!!! Hitomi, why'd ya leave me...**" Ichigo looked at the source of the outbreak to see his hollow crying again... Ichigo sighed and left before he became crazy as well.

***Real world***

'**Hitomi...**' Hichigo whined. Ichigo sighed and told Rukia what happened.

"So we just have to get this 'Hitomi' person to get together with Hichigo." Rukia said.

"Yeah, but how do we find her?"

'**I can sense her! She's... umm... she's near the mall! Yeah! That's where she is!**' Hichigo was happy and yet immediately was angry. '**When I see tha' bitch, I'm going 'ta slit her throat... but... then she won't be with me anymore... WAAH!**' Hichigo started crying again. '**I wanna see my Hitomi again! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!**' Ichigo was irritated and quickly grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her out the door.

"Let's quickly find her, before Hichigo drives me insane..."

'**Hitomi.... I wanna see ya again...**' Hichigo cried again.


	2. Reunited and Shock

WAAH! i am so sorry that i didn't update sooner! if you need to know, i was wtiting two other stories... i thank... umm... shoot i lost their name... be right back... *goes into other room* where did i put it... hmm... AH! here it it! *walks back in* i would like to thank Impstar for reviewing my story today. that's what reminded me of this story... i was so shocked that i forgot about it... so i decided to be nice and write a little more...

Enjoy my randomness!

* * *

'Hichigo, please be quiet for a little bit...'

'**But ~King~...**' Hichigo half sang out. Ichigo shuddered at the liquid-sound of Hichigo's voice and his childish behavior.

'Hichigo, can you sense her?'

'**Yep! She's just around the corner. Hey king?**' Ichigo sighed, afraid to answer.

'What?'

'**why are ya helpin' me? I thought ya hated me...**'

'I don't hate you, I just hate when you try to kill me...'

'**oh...**' there was a long pause as Ichigo rounded the corner and saw Hitomi. '**Hitomi! My love Hitomi!**' Hichigo struggled to leave the inner world, but Ichigo had to be looking in a mirror for that to work.

"Hitomi." Ichigo called out and the girl jumped. "Hitomi, why did you leave?"

"I... I couldn't... not like that..." Hitomi looked at the ground.

"I wanna show you something..." Hitomi looked at Ichigo as he looked into the reflective surface of the window and reached his hand in it and pulled Hichigo out.

"Hitomi!" Hichigo cried out and ran and hugged her. Hitomi was shocked but relieved a bit.

"Hichigo... you're a hollow also? That's good... Means I wont feel bad about this." Hitomi kissed Hichigo on the lips and Ichigo swore he heard Hichigo purr. Hichigo picked Hitomi up bridal style and turned back to Ichigo.

"Hehe, thank ya, king. Maybe I WON'T kick yer ass tomorrow..." Hichigo smirked and left with his new-found lover. Ichigo just watched the two walk away. He then shrugged and proceeded in the opposite direction towards his house. Hichigo seemed happy, and that's all Ichigo cared about.

"Hichigo..." Hitomi tripped before talking any more and twisted her ankle. "Oww..."

"You alright?" Hichigo tried to help her up, but when she put pressure on the hurt leg, she yelped in pain. "Can't have ya walkin' on tha'." Before Hitomi could protest, she was already in Hichigo's arms, being carried somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"Ta my 'special' place." Hichigo smiled and so did Hitomi, but her face fell when she realized where they were going.

"You're going to a hotel..." Hitomi said.

"I'm going to a hotel..." Hichigo smirked and continued running. The two got to the hotel and Hitomi fell asleep. Hichigo asked for a room and received the key and grabbed it and went to the room. Hitomi held Hichigo close and then Hichigo set her down on the bed when he entered the room. Hitomi rolled over and Hichigo fell asleep next to her.

***With Ichigo***

"I don't ever think I've seen him run so fast..." Ichigo blinked and Rukia smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe he had things to do." Rukia suggested.

"Maybe... I wonder what they are doing..." Ichigo suddenly turned around when a very familiar Reatsu appeared. "Shit... Rukia! Let's go! It's heading towards Hichigo and Hitomi!"

"On it!"

***Back with Hichigo***

"Waah!" Hitomi suddenly shot up and looked out the window. "They're here!" Hitomi looked at Hichigo and shook him awake. "Hichi! Get up! We gotta go!"

"Why?" Hichigo rubbed his eyes and looked at her shocked expression.

"Don't ask, just go!" Hitomi pushed Hichigo out of bed and he stood up quickly and picked her up. "Get out of here! He's coming!"

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter! Just run!" Hitomi yelled and Hichigo started running.

"Where should I run to?"

"I don't know, just not here!" Hitomi yelled and he nodded. Hichigo's eyes widened in shock when a wave of Reatsu hit him.

"I recognize that Reatsu... it's..." Hichigo spun around and Hitomi gasped and buried her face in Hichigo's chest. Hichigo growled and held her closer.

"Good to see you again, Hitomi..."

* * *

Yeah... i'm a bitch... i update, make it short, and leave it on a cliffhanger... but don't blame me! blame my ADHD! i can't keep my mind on one thing for too long... that's why i start stories and never finish them... if anyone has any idea as to who is saying 'Good to see you again, Hitomi.' i heed some ideas...


End file.
